The Long Run - Arc One: Miseri
by Panthershade
Summary: Mangaverse, but AU. Violet Sinclair and Crimson Andrews leave Unova far behind for the region of Kanto in the hopes of starting a new life and adventure. But their dark past threatens to engulf the region in a battle unlike any it has ever witnessed. Soon, the Dex Holders may be forced to step in to help the duo face down the most ruthless organization yet. Miseri. OCs.
1. In Which the Protagonists Board a Ship

**Hello, a few things. One, all Pokemon have all of their abilities and attacks (Appropriate to said Pokemon's level). No four move limit, no that Persian is Limber so it doesn't have Technician. Another, the Adventures timeline has been adjusted to fit my story better so as to include the other Dex Holders and keep them all at a story friendly age to one another. If you don't like this, I'm sorry, but I have already completed this story and I'm not going back and rewriting it now. I'll point out these adjustments when the time comes, until then I present to you my OC's Violet and Crimson from Johto and Unova respectively. **

**WARNING! This story can get dark, very dark, Black needed a flashlight a few times. There will be blood and swears, but I tried not to go overboard with it. Anyway, Crimson?**

***Adjusts glasses* Panther does not own Pokemon. Thankfully.**

**May 25, Driftveil City, Unova.**

"I still don't see why you'd rather go to Kanto. What's there for you?" The teenager asked her companion. Her friend, a teenager a little younger than herself, leaned against the side of the ship as it began to sail, staring as they slowly drifted away from his home. A Houndoom sat obediently by his side, docilely watching the other passengers.

"I've been to Sinnoh. It's cold, full of mountains, and boring." He finally replied as he turned away from the railing, "Also, Kanto is the founder of the league. Since you're hellbent on your goal to become the ultimate trainer, then Kanto seemed to be a logical choice." She gave the ginger a long, searching look before shrugging.

"Well, we're already on the ship anyway." Her hand fell to her Persian's head, patting the large cat unconsciously. "It's a long way from Unova." She continued, trying to pinpoint her friend's discomfort. There was something wrong with him, and it ran deeper than leaving behind his home...something he had done a long time ago, but hadn't realized until they'd reached his childhood home of Driftveil and asked Clay to secure them tickets as quickly as he could to anywhere. She'd wanted to go to Sinnoh, it would put as much distance as possible between them and Unova for the time being.

"Why didn't you want to go to Johto? Isn't that where you're from?" His voice broke the uncomfortable silence between them. She shrugged.

"I don't want my parents to know what happened. Not until all of this blows over. They still think I was exploring Unova." Violet answered staring out at the waves of the sea.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" He asked, no real concern in his voice. Both of them understanding the longer they stayed on a different topic, the more time they would have before they had to broach what they'd done.

"No."

"I don't see why you're the one that's upset." He snorted after a moment, putting his chin on his folded arms, his deep green eyes staring into the sea as well. "It was your idea. I should be crying in a corner by now." He chuckled drily, but she knew there was no blame. Yes, it had been her idea, but it was necessary for both of them.

"Crimson..." She began, putting a hand on his shoulder, which he just shrugged off. He straightened up and gave her one of his best smiles, stretching the ugly scarring across the right side of his face.

"Don't." He said lightly, "Don't apologize when you don't mean it." It was her turn to give a light laugh. They had grown close, friends bonded by the trauma they'd gone through from their unlikely meeting to standing there four years later, on a ship bound for a new start. It was remarkable, the change that had come over the two of them, from fear of one another to open friendship.

"Kanto," She said after a moment, breaking eye contact with him. "I've never been to Kanto before. What are you going to do there while I collect badges?"

"Collect data, like usual." He answered with a grin, "My sketchbook hasn't had a new page in a while, and Kanto Pokemon are so rare in Unova." A spark lit in his eyes, one she hadn't seen in a while, not since that night. "You'll do all of the battling and I'll collect information. Like we always do."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She remarked before stepping away from the side of the ship, "Come on, let's get some dinner and enjoy our cruise. I think we deserve it."

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a bit." He waved her away. Violet hesitated a moment before giving a shrug and walking away. Her Persian glanced up at the ginger before slinking after her owner. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, he glanced down at his Houndoom.

"I can't tell her. She'll get pissed." He told the hellhound who stared back up at him understandingly. His tail thumped against the deck as he nuzzled the boy's hand, agreeing with him. "I just need to be sure. If there was anywhere they could take it, if there was somewhere they could come back from, it would be Kanto." His Houndoom huffed, as he shook his head looking over in the direction Violet had gone. Crimson stared down at the dog for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I know, I know. She won't actually get pissed off, she'll go after them. Then what? I just want to make sure that...thing isn't functioning. I don't want to fight them, I've said that from day one. I can't." His voice cracked on the last word, as if pleading with the Dark Pokemon. The Houndoom let out a whine as he nuzzled the teen's hand again. "We killed them, Houndoom." He dropped to his knees, staring out at the ocean with an arm draped around the large dog, "The only family I had."


	2. In Which Crimson Begins to Hear Voices

**A small glimpse into the backstory which will be revealed little by little as the story progresses. Miseri and Team Plasma having a throw down in the underground Miseri Compound in the deserts outside of Nimbasa. This happened after the B/W chapter, which is why Plasma is wearing black. They're Ghetsis' loyal members and he doesn't take kindly to other villainous groups encroaching on his turf. No sir. **

**Anyway, Crimson!**

***Shrugs* Panther still doesn't own Pokemon. Just me and Violet. **

_The shouts of battle and the cries of Pokemon echoed down the halls as he ran through the underground compound. He swore as one of the black clothed Team Plasma members noticed him and tossed out two Pokeballs, opening up to reveal a Garbodor and Krokorok. The teen wheeled back as the Garbodor slung one of its arms at him, trying to get a hold of the boy before he could get away. He reached down and grabbed the Greatball his father had given him, unleashing the Absol within. _

_The Disaster Pokemon let out a cry as it raced forward, striking the Krokorok with an X-Scissor while his Sableye turned and dealt with the Garbodor with well placed Sucker Punches thrown through the floor and walls it dove into to escape the backlash. Crimson smirked at the overpowered grunt, momentarily forgetting the plan for escape. _

_"You! You're an admin! A kid?" The grunt shouted in surprise as a rush of footsteps raced in from behind Crimson. He knew without turning that it was Miseri grunts coming to help him repel the attackers, the very grunts he was about to betray. _

_"Crimson!" A teen's voice called to him as the Miseri grunts chased down the now fleeing Plasma grunt only to be met with a large group of Plasma coming in from the outside. The young admin turned and spotted his brother, a raven haired boy with bright violet eyes. Auric's Gallade stayed beside him, warily eyeing Crimson's snarling Absol as the teen's Sableye climbed onto his shoulder, giving the Gallant Pokemon the finger. "What's going on?" _

_"We're under attack, obviously." Crimson answered neutrally, ignoring his Pokemon's antics. He couldn't look his brother in the eye, couldn't stand to see the underlying hatred that had filled them at the very sight of the ginger. "Team Plasma." He explained._

_"N or Ghetsis?" _

_"N is gone, has been gone. They're definitely Ghetsis'." He answered, "Wearing black." The last piece of information was enough to convince the older boy who scowled the younger admin. "Hey, Auric?" Crimson called before the older teen could get too far away and join the battle. His words stuck in his throat as Auric turned, hatred still gleaming in his eyes. Crimson sighed in defeat, realizing Violet was right about him as well. There was no helping these people. "I bet I can take down more than you." The lie slipped through his lips as easily as butter, then he realized with his and Violet's plan...he wasn't lying at all. _

_Within minutes, Violet tore down the hall toward him on a Pokemon that let loose a roar that resembled the roll of thunder. Shaking the entire foundation, scaring back the Team Plasma members he was in the midst of. He'd stayed in their getaway zone as planned, waiting and keeping them away from where she was. He returned his Pokemon as the Raikou swept by, grabbing her hand to be swung onto the back of the Thunder Pokemon and out of the compound in what seemed like the blink of an eye. _

_"Press the button!" She shouted over the howling of the desert wind. He glanced down at the remote, knowing the moment he pushed it, the entire compound would go up burying Miseri once and for all. His eyes roved back to the compound, his mind telling him it was the right thing to do, but his heart wasn't in it. _

_"I can't, Vi." He whispered, "As evil and twisted as Adrian and Auric are...they're all I've got." The remote was snatched from his hand. She looked over her shoulder at him, it wasn't the look a look of anger or disappointment as they both knew he wouldn't be capable of it. He wasn't driven like she was, the both of them on two separate goals that led to Miseri's downfall. His, to right what he'd done wrong, and hers a quest for vengeance and in that moment her violet eyes positively radiated as she had it. _

_"I know. It's alright." She said softly as her finger pressed the button, "But I can. Those people are evil, and there is nothing else we can do for them but stop them here." Fire lit her voice as she watched the compound crumble away into the sands. What could be seen of the massive underground building on the surface sunk, swallowed by the desert that had protected it for years._

_**You? **_

Crimson's eyes snapped open as he jumped up, startling his Houndoom that lay across the foot of his bed. He was slick with sweat from the memory, momentarily shaken as he glanced around, looking for the source of the voice and finding nothing. Just the quiet, dark bunk he'd been assigned to on the ship. The former admin took a calming breath as he slowly lay back down, he got no more sleep that night.


End file.
